the_midlanderfandomcom-20200214-history
The V set
'''The V set '''is an electric multiple unit (EMU) that was purchased from NSW Trainlink in 2017, and became the first EMU brought over from Australia to be brought to the UK. He's also the first full double-decker EMU preserved in the UK (besides the two power cars from two 4DD EMUs from 1949). Bio The V set was built by the State Rail Authority of New South Wales (SRA of NSW) for intercity services from Sydney to Newcastle, replacing aging (almost 20-year-old) U set "U-boats". He was taken out of service in 2016 when running cost needed to be dropped, which lead to him being purchased by the Moorland Steam Railway. He arrived in 2017 and refused to be moved by a steam locomotive "with the wrong coupling, or ever!" The V set was eventually moved by Audie, which now had an American AAR "knuckle" coupling just for this purpose to move the EMU into the museum at Northampmsith. He was shunted next to Clyde, which the EMU was surprised to see a NSWGR "30T class" all the way in the UK. The two started chatting like old friends and the V set tells Clyde about Sydney's network modernising, which he meant the A set "Waratah" EMUs of 2011. No plans were made to make the set operational on the railway or the mainline, since there is no need for a preserved electric multiple unit on the mainline and the MSR doesn't want to spend money on overhead wiring. This meant that the V set was to stay a static museum display, which he didn't mind. "An old steam locomotive once said to me, retirement as a museum display is better than being operational," is a phrase he adopted himself to his situation. He even doesn't want to be repainted out of Trainlink livery. Basis The V set is based on a real V set EMU. These were introduced in 1970 by the Public Transport Commission and became the first full double-decked trains in NSW, beating Sydney's network by two years. Currently, they are going to be withdrawn when NSW Trainlink's new InterCity fleet enters service. Trivia The V set has the set number 'V39' on his right-hand side on both ends. This was one of the original PTC-built V sets, but withdrawn by CityRail after rust was discovered in the frames. Like many diesels and all multiple units, the V set was faceless and communicates his facial expression by using his directional lights. The V set's model is an Auscision four-car HO scale model of a V set in NSW Trainlink livery. This is due to the fact that each model costs in Australia at $650. Like Hughes, the V set recounts his service years. These are seen as flashbacks, which are really made from footage of real V sets (which can be known by the driver in the cab). The V set was going to originally be a S set but since they were withdrawn before 'The Midlander' was even filmed, the class was changed by Shane Sowter to a V set, which he has a soft spot for. Category:Moorland Steam Railway Category:Non-British vehicles